True Love or Not
by poweroflove
Summary: What happens when James gets Lily pregneant? What happens when Sirius get married? And everything esle changes like Lily and James were still alive and Harry hadn't gotten a scar?
1. Should she tell or not?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything expect Caroline.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Should she tell or not?  
Lily watched as her ex-boyfriend James flirted with another girl from Gryffindor. It was sickening to watch. Lily thought it would be okay after they broke up. It was before she found out she was pregnant. She already knew whom the child belonged to. It belonged to James and it was torture for her to watch. The only people who knew were her friends Caroline, Severus, Remus, and Peter. When Lily started to get Morning Sickness she finally realize she had to tell Madame Pomfery. Madame Pomfery was sworn to secrecy, who promise not to tell Professor Dumblore and Professor McGonagall until absolute necessary. She knew most of her friends didn't trust Severus Snape because he was in Slytherin. Which Lily considered was unfair. Even though she James broke up didn't mean they were not friends. But they still play pranks on one another. Lily had to work twice as hard to make sure no one noticed any difference in her. Her friends helped her. Caroline helped her in DADA, Severus helped her in Potions, Remus helped her with Transfiguration, and Peter encourage her to keep at it when she felt like giving up. Her friends never lost faith in her. Sometimes Lily felt like she was too tired to fulfil her Head Girl job.  
James noticed that Lily had become more quiet than usual. And she looked like she didn't have enough sleep. When he pointed this out to Sirius Black one of his best friends, all he said was, "Probably tired from all those Quidditch practice you keep throwing at us." "I don't think so." James said. He turned to Remus and Peter who were quietly talking to each other. "Hey you guys have you guys noticed a change in Lily?" James asked. Remus at the time was drinking some juice. He spat it out on James robes. "N-Nothing is wrong with Lily." Remus said stuttering a little. "C'mon Peter." Remus was gathering his things quickly. As they left, James turn back to Sirius, "Do you have a feeling they're not telling us something?" James asked still staring at the spot where Remus and Peter were for a moment. "No, why." Sirius said. "No reason." James said.  
That day during dinner in the Great Hall Lily poked at her food. She didn't feel like eating. "Are you alright Lily?" Caroline asked. "Not really. Not ever since this morning when Remus told me." Lily told her best friend. "Oh. Maybe you should stop thinking about it. He doesn't really no what the problem is." Caroline said. "Your right. I'm going to see Madame Pomfery about something." Lily said. She pushed back her seat. Then left the Great Hall to everyone's surprise. Since everyone at the Gryffindor table knew there was Quidditch practice. When Lily got to the Hospital Wing, she went to Madame Pomfery's office. "Hello Lily, dear what can I help with?" Madame Pomfery said. "I don't really know. I guess I just want to know how I'm going to care for the baby when it's born? I'm just so confused and frustrated right now!!" Lily said yelling a little. "Well dear, everyone get confused at a time like this. Maybe its time to tell your parents." Madame Pomfery said a little gently. "No my parents will freak!" Lily said crying now. "Oh honey." She said hugging Lily. Then Lily looked at her watch, "Oh no, I'm going to be late for Quidditch practice." Lily said. "Thank you for understanding, Madame Pomfery." Lily waved good- bye. There she met an angry James. Remus was behind him holding her broom. "Why were you in the Hospital Wing, Lily? You know long we've been waiting for you?" James shouted. "Shut up James. I late just a little and you blow up like it was a crime." Lily said to him. "Thanks Remus." She smiled at him. "Hold on you two, I know there is something your not telling us. And I for one want to know why." James said folding his arm. "I tell you when the time right." Lily said pushing her way past James with Remus following behind her. Quidditch practice was very tense. Lily was real tired when she got back. But she grabbed her Potions book and went to the Library to meet Severus. They worked for an hour on their Potions homework. "Thanks for helping me Severus. I really appreciate it." She gave him a hug. Then she hurried back to the Common Room. There she finished her homework. At midnight she finally finish the last of her homework. She packed up and went to her room where she found her roommates all asleep. She soon fell asleep without changing.  
The next morning at breakfast James noticed dark circles under Lily's eyes. He felt really bad that he had yelled at her last night. "Sirius I am now positive there is something wrong with Lily. Look at her." James said pointing at her who was poking at her food and just staring at it. "Yeah I think your right about this one. But it might have to do that she was up until midnight doing homework. Hmmm or her having been gone right after practice. I don't know wh--- Hey do you still have feelings for Lily?" Sirius asked. "N-No. What would make you think that." James said, but he felt his neck burning. "No reason." Sirius said.  
Severus Snape watch James and couldn't help but smirk a little as he saw him blushing. Then he changed his glance at Lily, and couldn't help feel sorry for her. He noticed at how she looked even more tired than usual. Severus then swung his head at his table. He looked at Lucias Malfoy, giving him a strange look. Severus looked away. He was sacred for Lily if Malfoy found out she would be in big trouble. Not only with her parents, but the humiliation.  
James watched as Lily poked at her food. He then felt a funny feeling he hadn't felt in a while. He then realizes than Sirius was right he did still have feelings for Lily. Something more than he usually felt. It was something he never felt before. Love. Then he saw Remus and Peter went up to Lily and sat down next to her. They were talking in low whisper. Lily was frowning a little. She saw that Caroline didn't look that happy. Then he saw them get up and leave the Great Hall. He felt a pang of jealousy when he saw Remus hugging Lily. Everyone in the Great Hall was buzzing as soon as those four were out of earshot. He saw people glance his way many times. "WHAT!!!" He snapped at them. He got up and saw then something he couldn't believe. Snape and Lily were talking really fast. He caught snatches of them. He pulled Sirius in to a corridor and they eavesdropped. "Lily that wasn't a wise idea hugging Lupin you know." Snape said. "Severus he does have a name. And at this point I don't care what anyone thinks. Right now I need to stay on top of my schoolwork and Quiddtich." Lily said a little frustrated. "Sorry Lil." Snape said but he was smiling. "When did he start calling her Lil!" James said whispering angrily. "Who knows." Sirius said a little calmly. " See you later." They heard Snape say as the hallways soon swarmed with students. James and Sirius soon went to Charms. He sat with Remus and Peter. James didn't feel like talking to either of them. Sirius though did. When Remus asked me what was wrong, I ignore him.  
Lily was having a hard time concentrating on what Professor Flitwick had to say. She didn't feel too good. Soon the class was over and Lily decided to skip Care of Magical Creatures. All she wanted to do was rest. She went up to her room and soon fell asleep. She slept all through lunch and her afternoon class. Then soon she woke up to find herself in the Hospital Wing with Madame Pomfery, Professor Dumblore, and Professor McGonagall all looking at her with worried looks. "How long have I been here?" Lily said a little hoarsely. "All day, Miss Evans." Professor Dumblore said. He wasn't smiling his usual smile. "Miss Evans, I need to ask you to drop some of your subjects. You are overtaxing yourself and if you continue, you will die of exhaustion. Do you understand?" Professor Dumblore said. "Yes, Professor." Lily said a little weakly. "So what will it be?" This time it was Professor McGonagall who spoke. "I guess Muggle Studies and Divination Professor." Lily said. She sighed with relief. She was lucky this time, but how lucky will she be next time Lily thought. 


	2. Uhoh Watch out!

Disclaimer: I don' own anything expects for Caroline.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Uh-oh Watch out!  
Lily was soon let out of the Hospital Wing, which was a relief because rumors were flying all over Hogwarts that she had eloped with Remus. James and his friends knew the truth. While Lily was in the Hospital Wing, people were giving him looks like they understood what he was going through with. James knew they knew nothing. So many girls played up to him but James pushed them away. The only person who would do was Lily. On the weekend that Lily was out there was a Hogsmedge trip. All the time he sat and drank one after another. He soon found out that Sirius and Remus had to get him back to Hogwarts. James thought his life was a terrible mess and couldn't get any worse. It did though. There was to be a dance on the coming weekend. After hearing that, James decided to lock himself in his Head Boy room. He missed the way Lily was there most of the time for him.  
  
~ Flashback ~ James entered his room from drinking a little too much. He slumped down in front of their common room where it was empty. He heard laughter and his head wasn't thinking right. He just had a big headache. Then he heard someone tutting him. He felt Lily's gentle touch as she got him to stand up and into his room. He remembers how she pulled the blanket over him. Then he remembers himself grabbing her and making her stay in his room for the night. Then his mind was blank. In the morning he found Lily still there. ~ End Flashback ~  
  
After she was let out, Caroline and Lily caught up on everything. "WHAT!!!" Lily was almost yelling. "That's just crazy talk." Lily said lowering her voice down. That night as she was catching up on her homework because the Common Room was too loud for working. She bumped into Severus. "Hey. I haven't seen you in a while. So what's up?" Lily said smiling at him. "Nothing really. Hey Lily I know were just friends, but would you go to the dance with me?" Severus said sitting down next to her. "Severus are you scare someone from Slytherin might hurt you?" Lily said concern for her friend's safety. "No. I don't care." Severus said shaking his head. "Sure I will go with you but if you get hurt I will never forgive myself though." Lily said. "Okay I willing to take the risk." He said laughing. Soon Lily finished her homework and return back to the Common Room. There she saw Caroline hanging with James, Remus, Peter, and Sirius. She joined them. "Hey you guys got dates for the dance yet?" Lily asked them. They shook their heads. "Hey James why don't you and Lily go together as Head Boy and Head Girl?" Caroline said. " Yeah that will be a good one." "Yeah I agreed." "All in favor of Lily and James going to together as Head Boy and Head Girl say "Aye"?!" Sirius shouted for the whole Common Room to hear. "AYE!!!!!" Everyone shouted back. "Sorry you guys. Already have a date." Lily said. "Who is it?" James said narrowing his eyes a little. "None of your business." Lily snapped. She got up and went through a porthole leading to the Head Boy and Girl rooms. James followed her shouting things too awful to be repeated. Then there was silence and then what sounded like a slap in the face. Caroline tried to get through before the porthole close. She and the boys dove through. There they followed a hallway where they found themselves in a different common room. Lily looked like she was crying and James had an angry look on his face. Lily ran to her room and banged the door shut. Caroline was shaking with anger. "You just didn't? Did you?" Caroline hissed. "She deserved it." James said coldly. "I don't get it. You don't even know half of the things I know about you." Caroline was real angry. She turned and went to Lily's room. She knocked and one answer. She tried the door it opened. Caroline's anger had turn into worried. The window was opened. Caroline looked at Lily's desk and saw a note. Caroline, I need to be by myself and decided to go to our secret quiet place. If you want to join me you can. Just don't bring any of the boys. Lily Caroline looked out the window. She saw a figure and squinted at it. She made it out as Severus Snape. Caroline smile a little knowing that Lily would be safe.  
James felt he could slap himself for what he did to Lily. When he had enter her room he saw Caroline in they're smiling like a manic, but when she saw him her eyes narrowed. "Lily deserved someone better and she found it. Boy will you be shocked when you see her at the dance." Then she laughed a hollow laugh. Now James was real worried. He had hoped to win back Lily but the anger got the better of him. He knew his chances were lost now forever.  
That Saturday on the night of the dance, Lily was nervous. She put on her green dress robes. She went downstairs and saw Severus there. She smiled at him. They entered the Great Hall and she saw some people giving her death glares but she gave one of her own. She Severus walked toward Caroline who waved at them. "Severus I am sorry I was not more trusting to you then I should have been. Can you please forgive me?" Caroline said holding out her hand. Severus shook it. Lily smiled as she saw sparks fly between the two of them. "Lily you want to dance?" Severus asked. Slowly Lily and Severus made their way onto the dance floor. As the song ended, She saw someone coming behind them. It was James with Sirius, Peter, and Remus behind him. He had his arms folded in front of his chest. "What do you think you are doing Lily? Have you completely lost your mind!!!!!!!!!!" James yelled. "No I am not doing anything wrong." Lily said calmly. "Nothing wrong you are associate with the enemy!!!!!!!" James yelled angrily. "Associate with the enemy!! There is no law that said I couldn't associate with Slytherin. This is between you and your stupid ways! I can and will and there is nothing you can do about it!" Lily said shrilly. "Fine do what you like. But if you are going to associate with the Slytherin you can bet your spot on the Quidditch team will not be open to you anymore." James said. Everyone gasped expected for the Slytherin who sniggered. "Fine!!!!! I don't want to play for a team who thinks their pride has more value than friendships do!!!" She screamed in James face. But then she felt a funny feeling in her stomach. Soon she was gasping for air. Caroline and Severus rushed to Lily's side and got her in a standing position and rushed her to the Hospital Wing.  
James stared stonily after Lily, but inside his heart gave a mighty wretch. Sirius then muttered to him, "I hope you knew what you were doing because we just lost ourselves one of the best Chasers in the history of Quidditch." "You're asking me if I made a good decision! Have you thought of asking her!" James said shouting. "Sorry." Sirius said. "Mr. Potter you must remain calm. You have to take your decision into thinking more." Professor McGonagall said anxiously. "My answer is finally. Lily Evans is off the Gryffindor Quidditch team." James said firmly. No one dared said anything. "If that is what you think is necessary for the team and you are team captain." Professor McGonagall said. " I need to see if Miss Evans is okay." She got up and left the Great Hall. Later James stormed up back to the Common Room followed by his friends. When they were back in the Common Room, Remus said, " I think you made a good choice not letting Lily play anymore." "And why would you think so. I thought he was your friend?" James said narrowing his eyes. He saw him and Peter exchanged a look. "Well I won't deny that she's my friend, but I don't think her health is in any position to play." Remus said slowly. " But what you did there, you have to admit there was truth in her words. We did start a lot of the rivalry with the Slyherin." Remus looked anxiously at James hopping he wouldn't explode. James didn't say anything. He just got up and went up to his room. Around ten to midnight Caroline came back. She looked tired. Remus and Peter had stay up waiting for her. "How is she?" Peter asked almost sacred. "She's doing fine, but Madame Pomfery said that she should avoid anymore stress, it might cause damage to the ------" That was all James heard for he could hear no more. He slumped behind the wall and closes his eyes. "What ever I did to hurt you Lily, I'm sorry." James said. 


	3. I’m Sorry

Disclaimer: I don't own anything expect for Jim. Song belong to Britney Spears.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
I'm Sorry  
3 years past as Lily work hard to keep her son, Harry to have a good life. As soon as she had got out of school she went to work at the Daily Prophet. Her parents were not happy about her getting pregnant so soon, but agree to help care for Harry while she worked. She had stay in contact with her other friends expect for James. They hadn't talk since the dance. Not that James hadn't tried many times.  
  
~ "Never look back," we said how was I to know I'd miss you so?  
  
Loneliness up ahead, emptiness behind Where do I go? And you didn't hear all my joy through my tears all my hopes through my fears did you know, still I miss you somehow? ~  
  
Lily was cleaning her apartment when she stumble on a picture of her and James. She looked at it fondly. She felt a twang of pain in her heart.  
  
~ From the bottom of my broken heart there's just a thing or two I'd like you to know you were my first love, you were my true love from the first kisses to the very last rose from the bottom of my broken heart even through time may find me somebody new you were my real love I never knew love 'til there was you from the bottom of my broken heart ~  
  
She looked and saw another picture of her and James laughing and throwing things at each other. She thought she was ready to forget about her and James. 'It's over' she scolded herself mentally.  
  
~ "Baby," I said, "please stay. Give our love a chance for one more day" we could have worked things out taking time is what love's all about  
  
But you put a dart through my dreams through my heart and I'm back where I started again never thought it would end  
  
From the bottom of my broken heart there's just a thing or two I'd like you to know you were my first love, you were my true love from the first kisses to the very last rose from the bottom of my broken heart even through time may find me somebody new you were my real love I never knew love 'til there was you from the bottom of my broken heart ~  
  
She then noticed a picture sticking out of her and her and James with their friends. Caroline, the best friend anyone could ask for, Remus, when you need someone to talk to he was the one, Peter, a person to encourage you for your goal, and Sirius, when you need a laugh, he could make you smile and forget your troubles.  
  
~ You promised yourself but to somebody else and you made it so perfectly clear still I wish you were here  
  
From the bottom of my broken heart there's just a thing or two I'd like you to know you were my first love, you were my true love from the first kisses to the very last rose from the bottom of my broken heart even through time may find me somebody new you were my real love I never knew love 'til there was you from the bottom of my broken heart  
  
"Never look back," we said how was I to know I'd miss you so? ~  
  
Lily got up and took the picture of her and her friends into the kitchen and pin I next to the one she had put up of Severus.  
James watched as Sirius flirted with one girl to another. He waved to him to signal to him he was leaving. Sirius just waved him away. James didn't know how he could have let Sirius get him on this. Right now all he wanted was to get home and sleep. As he walked, he noticed a figure. He focused and saw it was Lily with another man. James heart fell. The he saw her say, "Thanks Jim for covering the story for me." Then James remembers that Lily had work for the Daily Prophet. As he walked by her, He said, "Hey Lily." She looked surprise. "Oh hi James. Long time no see." Then there was awkward silence. "Hey Lily I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I guess I shouldn't have been that hard on you at school." James said. " Well your finally apologizing. You sure took your time doing it too." Lily said bitterly. Then she walked away. " Hey a least I made an effort." James called out to her. 


	4. A Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own anything expect for Caroline.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
A Surprise  
Lily raised Harry all by herself for 5 more years. Soon she got sick. Nothing could cure her. One day his mother's friends came over to see if she was okay. Harry cried knowing his mother would soon died and leave him alone in the world. His mother raised him to treated people with respect. If though he didn't have much money his mother gave him things most kids would kill for. "Aunt Caroline what would happen to me when Mommy dies?" He asked his mother's best friend. "I won't have to go to live with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon do I have to?" "No, Harry of course you won't." His aunt told him. "I won't have to move do I?" He asked again. Then he saw something in his aunt's eyes he rarely saw. Anger. Usually she was always cheerful and giving people second chances and sometimes third chances. The only time he saw anger was when she was talking about Death Eaters. "No Harry you won't have to move. "Er you will be living with your dad." Uncle Remus said neverously looking at his Aunt Caroline with caution. "Don't mention James name around me!" Caroline hissed. "Now come on Caroline can't you forgive him." Uncle Peter said squeaking out the last part. "Never!" She hissed back at him and glaring. "Well maybe its time to bring Harry to see James or James to see Harry now. It's been 8 years already and they need to bond soon together cause we know that Lily doesn't have much longer to live." Uncle Remus said impatiently. "James coming is now? Well I have one thing for certain if you want Harry to see him he will have to come here." Harry's mother said coughing a little. "Take it easy Lily." Aunt Caroline told her forcing her back on the bed as she tried to get up. "Well then it's decided. C'mon Peter let's get James. Hey Lily you won't mind if we get Sirius too now would you?" Harry's mom just shook her head smiling and said, "Goodness knows I need a good laugh right now." Aunt Caroline complained, "But I already see both of them enough at work who needs more." Everyone just laughed. Soon they were gone.  
Lily watched as Remus and Peter Apparated. She beckoned Harry to come next to her. "Now dear please don't be nice to your dad and Uncle." Harry just laughed, and said "Who me?" "Yes you." Lily said smiling. She gave him a big hug. Soon they returned because there was a lot of noise going on. "What is this Remus? I have work to do you know." Lily heard James say. She heard Caroline and James arguing. "Harry hand me my robe would you and my wand too?" Lily asked softly. "Sure Mom." Harry said and handed to her. Lily got up and walked toward the door and opened it with Harry behind her. She saw Sirius and said, "Hey Sirius. Would you two like a cup of tea?" She nodded toward James. "Lily what happened to you?" James whispered. Lily ignored him and raised her wand and the kettle soon started to whistle and then cups and saucers came flying out. She poured and the tea was hot. "Harry why don't you greet your dad and uncle." She told him a little sharply then she meant it too. She saw James gaping at her. "She could see even though Caroline was mad at him staring to laugh. Remus and Peter didn't bother to conceal it. "You knew about this?" He asked them his voice slightly raising a little. "Well that was why I was so shocked when you asked back at Hogwarts what was wrong with Lily." Remus said explaining. "How come you didn't tell me this?" James said. "Because what was the point. What we have done if you knew anyway. More likely you would have kicked me off the Quidditch team." Lily said raising her an eyebrow at him. James was speechless at first. "But you were still kick off the team." James said. "Because you made a stuipd rule up." Lily said angrily. Then James grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her to her room. Caroline heard yelling inside and was frightening that Lily was going to get real sick at the rate they were going. Then it was coughing and then silences. She saw Harry and Sirius getting along pretty well. Then Sirius straightening up and asked a little coldly toward her, "What happen to that slimy git Snape you were dating?" He asked her. She felt her back stiffened. "He was influenced to much by Malofy so I broke up with him." Caroline told him. Soon James and Lily came out. Lily looked tired and Caroline rushed to her friend and helped her back to her room. She saw James and noticed he looked worried. "Lily you and Harry are coming to live with me where you will have the proper treatment. And I don't care. You will live with me with or without objections." Caroline was surprise by what James said. Lily just looked tired. "But what about all of my things and my ------" Lily started. "I will have movers moved them to place." James interrupted. "I guess I will start packing some of my personal stuff." Lily said smiling weakly. "Mom but you shouldn't. You just stay in bed and let and let Dad I do the packing." Harry said struggling at the word Dad. Lily smiled weakly, "If you insist." Soon Lily was back in bed with all everyone helping to pack.  
  
~2 Weeks Later ~  
  
James watched as he brought Lily to St. Mugos Hospital for Injures. He was worried about her. When they finish examining her they told him the news. She wasn't going to make it. When he told this Lily, she just smiled at him. "I knew it was coming." She took this entirely pretty well.  
As the months passed James and Lily made up for the missing time. One day Lily was feeling well enough to enjoy some fresh air, so she and James went out to Hogsmedge. As soon they walked into a walk into the Three Broomsticks, the Daily Prophet followed. Photographers started snapping pictures. "What are they doing James?" Lily said bewildered. "I don't know." James answered. Then a head poked out behind all the reporters. It was Severus Snape. "Severus do you know what is going on here?" Lily asked as James and her followed him through the crowd. "I thought it might be nice for you guys to be on the front page." He answered. "'You did all this?" Lily was shocked. "But how did you know I was going out with James today. Only people who know are Caroline and Harry. You and Caroline aren't- --" Severus grunted a little. "Let's just say I have some inside information. Come on you two, Dumblore wants to see you two." As they made their way toward Hogwarts, Lily noticed all the familiar surroundings. When they approached the castle, (Lily had forgotten how big it was) Lily saw a least 8 Auors guarding the door. When they neared them, they salute to James who nodded at them. But they were taken aback that Lily was with James that day. When they went in there was a group of first year heading off to class. "GET TO CLASS THOMAS, DUNG, CHANG!" Severus barked. "OR IT WILL BE 100 POINTS TAKEN FROM RAVENCLAW!" James just shook his head with mock consent on his face. "Still a little mean to the little first year are we not?" James said sweetly. Severus bit back a retort after a look from Lily. "You of all people James should know not to that." Lily said scolding at James. Then a figure ran up to them. "Oh good you found them Snape. I told you you would find them there." Lily immediately recognized the voice as Caroline. "And you telling me nothing is going on between you two." Lily said shaking her head. "THERE ISN'T!" Both of them bellowed at the same time. As they said that the door burst open with the Auors barging in. Lily giggle as she saw both of there faces a deep red. James didn't bother to hold it in. Caroline waved her hand and the Auors left. " There is nothing going on between us and even if there was we would have ended it because there is no way I could date and teach at the same time." Caroline said. "Your resigning?!? How come you didn't tell me?" James said shocked. "Hey it isn't my fault that you don't go into your office everyday and when you do you will find the letter on your desk." Caroline said. She led the way toward Dumblore's office. When they got in, Dumblore said, "Ah I see you have made it, Miss Evans and Mr. Potter." I could feel James's hand squeezed mines. "Miss Evans I understand your predicament right now, so I am suggesting this. I want you to leave Harry with your Muggle sister." Lily opened my mouth to protest, but no words came out. Lily could feel tears sliding down my cheeks. "But why?" Lily whispered. "Harry is all I have." "Miss Evans I know you love him but this is necessary. You do know the history of the Potter, don't you?" Dumblore said. Lily shook her head. Dumblore sucked in a breath. "Well you might as well sit down for this. The Potters descents ---" But Severus interrupted. "They are descents from Gryffindor. Which makes them Heir of Gryffindor." Lily was a little shock.  
James watch Lily's reaction closely. When her eyes meant his he felt himself look away. "Which makes Harry the youngest Heir of Gryffindor. And You-Know-Who, want him." Caroline said. "My sources tell me that someone dear to you have betray you and told them all about Harry. I advise you two to go in hiding. After sending Harry to your sister, or you may ruin his chance of a life to live." "No there has to be another way! I c-can't send Harry to Petunia. You don't know her like me!" Lily was crying really bad now. "I understand Lily. But think once he comes to Hogwarts you will be able to see him and he will come back to you." Professor Dumblore said firmly. He doesn't know how much this will kill me. James hand was firmly on her. "If it will protect Harry we will do it." James said.  
"Perfect. But we will have to erase his memory." Professor Dumblore said. James felt empty inside. "Before we have to give him up can he attend our wedding?" Lily said. James felt bad for his soon to be wife. Dumblore nodded. After the wedding James watched as Dumblore took Harry away from his life. "We will be back to together as a family soon. My son." James whispered.  
  
~3 years past ~  
  
Lily had gotten better for Harry's sake. Even though he couldn't remember her and James. They had been in hiding ever since that fatal day. Last year James had defeated You- Know-Who by himself. Well not really but with the love of Lily and Harry he knew somewhere off with the Durseley, had help him overcome You- Know- Who. He and Lily were ready to take back Harry when he started for Hogwarts. On Harry's birthday, Sirius and Mandy (Sirius wife), Remus, and Caroline (Peter James found out during You- Know- Who's defeat was found convicted of betraying James and his friends) all plan to get Harry back from the Durseley. They showed up at 10 in the morning and headed toward the Durseley. 


	5. A whole again

Disclaimer: I don't own anything expect for Caroline.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
A whole again  
When they reached the Durseleys' doorsteps, everyone was ready. Lily felt her hands shaking as she rang the doorbell. She waited and then the door opened. There was a skinny boy who wore oversize clothing and had bright green eyes. "Hello. May I help you?" The boy asks softly. "BOY WHO'S THERE!" Lily heard the sound of Vernon Durseley. Lily ignored the sound and said, "Is Harry here?" The boy stared at her. "I'm Harry. But who are you?" Lily gasps and felt fainted. This boy who used to be healthy and was good sized, had good clothes was her son. Lily buried her head in James shoulder.  
James watched as Lily sobbed quietly in his shoulder. He saw Sirius, Remus, and Caroline looked angry. He said to Harry, "May I speak to your aunt and uncle?" James watched as Harry went in to the kitchen. "Lily please be strong." James whispered in her ear. He continued saying soothing noise to her.  
Lily was upset. But pull herself together. She saw Petunia coming towards her. "Hello Petunia." Lily said coldly. "Hello what may I he---- WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE DEAD!" Her sister shrieked. "It doesn't matter. I want my son back." Lily said. She saw Harry peeking from a corner. "You told me that my parents died in a car crash!" Harry said. He looked angry. "You did WHAT?!" Sirius bellowed. Remus, Mandy, and Caroline had to hold him back before he lashed out. "Maybe this will help a little. Harry come here." James said holding out his wand. He then undid the Memory Charm that had been placed on Harry. "Does this help a little, Harry?" James said softly squatting down next to him. Lily watched in amazement as James talked to Harry quietly.  
"Yes Dad. Mom?" James watched as Lily hugged Harry. "Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus. Auntie Caroline, Where's Uncle Peter and Severus?" Harry asked. "Come here buddy." Sirius said, "And we will tell you all about it when you get home. Oh and did I introduce you to your Auntie Mandy?" Mandy was smiling. James watched. They were a whole now. A whole family now and never will they be separated ever again. 


End file.
